


MariMori

by A_Marlene_S



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Past Salt, crazy rich asians au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marlene_S/pseuds/A_Marlene_S
Summary: Marinette kept her head held high as she walked out of  Collège Françoise Dupont  for the last time. Even with her name now cleared and is now able to return after the explosion… her family refuses to have her go back. Her family on her mother’s side of the family are well off. Very well off...
Relationships: MariMori, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Takashi Morinozuka, Marinette/Mori
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette kept her head held high as she walked out of Collège Françoise Dupont for the last time. Even with her name now cleared and is now able to return after the explosion… her family refuses to have her go back. Her family on her mother’s side of the family are well off. Very well off.

Everyone have their own form of successes and riches. Owning restaurants, bakeries, coffee ships, gas stations and so on. Then there are individuals who have made a name for themselves in the world.

Rich, yes. Swimming in cash and buy anyone off? Not exactly. What they do have are contacts and knowing the right people.

They do have highly known individuals in the family. Wang Cheng being a famous Chinese Chef, Li Cheng is an upcoming director, Su Cheng for becoming a known surgeon and so on. Not exactly the biggest things, but enough to gain some sort of attention.

Said attention and knowing the right up, have manged to get young Marinette Dupain-Cheng into Ouran High School in Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

One would assume Marinette had met a lot of different people while helping her parents at the bakery… and you are right to assume as much. Many more people as her work as MDC became more sought out from all over the world. However… working in a bakery, could make one not bother to remember her at all. Let alone her name. Marinette, however, recognizes the many people she came across in her new school whenever any of them visited Paris for one reason or another. In that visit, many of those individuals had visited her family’s bakery. 

Any sort of recognition Marinette got are people walking pass her with their noses into the air before assuming the worst of her and her family. At least some that did acknowledge her, simple gave her a curt nod or asking of the family’s bakery. Then… there’s Tamaki, Honey and Renge.


	3. Chapter 3

“Marinette!!! I miss you!!!!” Renge Houshakuji gushed out at the sight of the Marinette as said girl walked up the the steps of Ouran High School. Right when she wondered if she’ll be alone at this new school without the possibility of making any friends due to status. Then here comes someone she knew from back in Paris… someone that left without a single word.

“Renge? You’re here?” Marinette finally managed to say once she got out of Renge’s hold. “Where have you been! You suddenly stopped coming by to the bakery!”

This caused Renge to laugh before she began to slap Marinette’s shoulders. “Yeah… I uh… transferred here.”

“…uh-huh. Now you’re going to tell me René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine also goes here.”

“….”

“I was joking. Please tell me he isn’t here?”

“…Well… he now goes by Tamaki Suoh.”

“…….I’m going back to Paris. I don’t need anymore insanity in my life.”


End file.
